Angel With a Shotgun
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Sometimes everything can be too much, but it is nice to have someone you can rely on. It's even better when they are your angel and they have a shotgun and aren't afraid to use it! Rated M for implied content and themes. JxP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is story 2 or 6 that I will be posting this month. This will be another chapter story. However, this story will only have 3 chapters. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

"Jazz! No!" Prowl pleaded to the bot he loved so much.

Jazz continued to walk away with Barricade, Megatron and Starscream at his side.

* * *

10 groons earlier

* * *

"Hey Jazz!" The TIC looked up and smiled. "Have you met Prime's new SIC?"

"Can't say I have Jack." The saboteur gestured to the seat across from him. "Why don't you sit, have some energon and tell me about Prime's new SIC?"

The inventor nodded and grabbed some energon. After getting a cube he went and sat across from his friend and proceeded to tell him everything he knew.

"Hm… I suppose since I'm off duty… I could go say hello."

"Oh come on Jazz! You are so not the anti-social type!"

Jazz laughed, got up and threw his cube away. "That is true, my friend. That is true." With that he left the rec room.

Jazz walked down the corridor and walked toward the new SIC's office. He knocked on the door and the door slid open. Jazz stopped in his tracks. This was Prime's new SIC? This was a door winged mech! This mech was the most beautiful thing Jazz had ever seen. He didn't even notice that his presence was being called on.

"Hello? Who are you?"

Jazz internally shook his helm. "I'm sorry. I came to introduce myself. My name is Jazz. I'm Prime's TIC, resident saboteur and head of Special Ops."

The door winged mech nodded, stood up and came around the desk. He stuck his servo out. "My name is Prowl. I look forward to working with you Jazz."

Jazz smiled and shook the bot's servo. "I can't wait. It will be a pleasure, I'm sure." Jazz felt his spark skip a pulse. This mech… his voice sounded like bells. Jazz smiled and nodded once more. "I'll see you around Prowl."

The other bot nodded and watched the smaller one leave. Prowl felt his door wings shiver and felt the pleasure flood him. He sighed as he sat back at his desk. Jazz… Jazz was going to be the end of him. Prowl needed to find out more about this mech.

Prowl went searching through the personnel files looking for Jazz's file. He smiled once he found it. He turned it on and sat in shock seeing as it was blank. He commed Jazz.

:Prowl to Jazz.:

:Jazz here. How can I help you Prowl?:

:Care to tell me why your personnel file is blank?:

Jazz laughed as he responded, :Aw! I feel so special that you wanted to know more about me. But Prowl… If you want to know more about me… You'll just have to make time to hunt me down and talk to me.: With that said Jazz ended the comm.

Prowl stared at his desk in shock and decided to go and talk with Prime about their resident saboteur. He stopped at Prime's office doors and checked the data pad one more time before knocking. Last thing he wanted was to be made a fool of on his first day. A soft 'come in' was issued and the doors swished open.

"Ah, Prowl. What can I help you with?"

"I was looking at Jazz's personnel file and noticed that it was blank. I commed him and asked him about it and he told me that if I wanted to know more about him, that I would have to hunt him down and ask."

Prime nodded. "So why don't you go and do that instead of telling me?"

Prowl looked up at Prime in shock. "You knew?"

"I did. Jazz wanted to do something bigger to "make you feel welcome" but I told him no. I told him that he would have to settle for something smaller."

"I suppose I need to go find the sneaky saboteur."

Prowl started to walk away. However, Prime spoke up after Prowl only got a few steps. "Jazz has been at this a lot longer than you have. So I would like to give you some small hints."

Prowl turned around and nodded. "I'm listening."

"It won't be hard to find him. It will be harder to get him to talk. Don't ask him yes or no questions. You will only get annoyed. Ask him questions that force him to explain. Now that I have said that, Jazz may not tell you exactly what you want to know or hear. But once Jazz trusts you, he will NEVER lie to you. I'm not saying he would lie right now. But he has an… interesting way of explaining things. Gain his trust Prowl. I mean it when I say that you will never regret it."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you, for everything." Prowl turned on his pede and walked out of the office and down the hall. He headed to the rec room for some energon.

He won't be hard to find. It will be harder to get him to talk.

What did Prime mean by that? The rec room doors swished open and tactician saw the bot he was looking for, sipping a cube and reading a data pad.

Prowl grabbed a cube and sat across from Jazz. "Hello Jazz."

Jazz smiled and put the data pad down. "Hi Prowl. What brings you to the rec room?"

"You actually, I was looking for you."

"You were now? Why is that?"

"You were the one who told me that if I wanted to get to know you. I would have to come and find you."

"That is true. What did you want to know?"

"Have you served with Prime long?"

"I have."

Prowl was about to say something. When he remembered what Optimus had said. _Don't ask yes or no questions. Ask him questions that will force him to explain._ "How long have you served with Prime?"

"I have been serving with Prime since I finished at the academy, so almost 20 metacycles now."

Prowl smiled as he continued. "What do you enjoy most about serving with Prime?"

"I enjoy the fact that he makes us all feel like family. When being here it feels like home. Not a place we are forced stay at, we are free to come and go as we please as long as we are not on duty and as long as we are on time for our next shift."

The two officers continued to talk as bots came and left. They continued to talk in to the wee cycles of the following joor. "Well Jazz. It was a pleasure talking with you and I think it is time we both got some recharge."

Jazz nodded and tossed their, long empty, cubes away. "Hey Prowl?"

The bot looked up at the saboteur. "Yes, Jazz?"

"I would love to be able to do this again sometime."

Prowl smiled and gave the smaller bot a quick hug. "Anytime Jazz, anytime. You know where to find me." The tactician gave a small smile and left the rec room feeling content.

* * *

This routine continued for 3 groons. The two bots would meet up in the rec room after their shifts were over and talk about their day. Jazz eventually told Prowl how he knew the twins, that they had been friends since Jazz's second metacycle at the academy. Prowl had explained his somewhat boring childhood. Prowl realized that he had hit a road block though. No matter how Prowl tried to ask Jazz about his life growing up, Jazz would refuse to say a word. Prowl had cornered the twins for information and they confessed that even they didn't know of Jazz's upbringing.

Prowl eventually gave up trying to ask. He could see what it was doing to Jazz every time he asked him. "DECEPTICONS!" Prowl raced for the control room. He stood in shock at what he saw.

"Aw… Poor Jazz nobody to stand up for you like always. "

"Wrong Starscream! Jazz is my friend and I will not let a little insecure fragger like you pick on him! " Prowl shot him with an acid pellet.

Starscream screamed in pain. "Soundwave! Get him!"

The decepticon tried to wrap a couple of his tentacles around him but Prowl was quicker. Prowl grabbed the two and turned them into a bow. "Hey Starscream! A present from me to you!" Prowl knocked Soundwave into the aerial bot. Prowl went over to Jazz and offered him a servo. "Come on. We got to move." Jazz nodded and took Prowl's servo and got up, running after him and out of the control room. A few klicks later there was a team of autobots carrying the two stasis locked decepticons off the base.

They walked in silence to the med bay. "Hey Prowl?"

Prowl looked back at the smaller bot. "Yes Jazz?"

"Did you mean what you said back there? About me being your friend?"

Prowl stopped and actually looked at Jazz. "I did. You are my friend, Jazz."

Jazz nodded. "I just wanted to make sure."

The two bots continued down the corridor to the med bay in silence. After getting a clean bill of health the two bots headed for the rec room. "Hey Prowl?"

"Hm?"

"I'll meet you there. I have something I need to do. I promise it won't take too long. Is that okay?"

The door winged mech nodded. "Sure. I'll see you in a bit."

The saboteur headed back the way he came and the tactician continued down the path toward the rec room. Prowl entered the rec room, decided to get two cubes of energon and waited for his friend to show up. About 10 klicks later Jazz walked in and sat across from Prowl.

"Prowl I…"

The SIC offered the second cube to the TIC.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to say anything." Jazz nodded took the cube and gave Prowl a data pad.

"It is my personnel file. I didn't wipe mine. I merely switched it for a blank data pad with my name on it." Jazz finished his cube, bowed and left.

He was gone before Prowl could process what had happened. Prowl turned on the data pad.

* * *

~Name: Jazz

~Place of birth: Unknown

~Carrier: Unknown

~Sire: Unknown

~Side: Autobot

~Other Data: Was found curled up on street corner at about 22 groons old. He wears a visor due to vision loss. He was put in to foster care at 2 metacycles old. He was moved 42 times in 14 metacycles. At which point he enrolled himself in to the academy. Optimus Prime took a shine to him. He paid any and all required cost and mentored him as often as possible. He studied hard and graduated top of his class. He requested Prime's permission to join the autobots and worked harder then he really needed to. He is now third in command, the resident saboteur and head of special operations.

* * *

Prowl shut off the data pad and pushed it slightly away from him. Jazz hadn't played a prank on him. Jazz didn't want another bot to judge him. The SIC stood up, grabbed the data pad and tossed out his empty cube. He stormed down the corridor to Prime's office and entered without knocking. "Prowl? Is something wrong."

The tactician pushed the data pad toward his leader. "Is this right? Is this really what happened to our friend?"

Optimus took a quick glance at the content. "Yes… It is."

"Why! What did he do so wrong to deserve that! I now feel horrible for the upbringing I had. I had a home. I had creators who gave me anything I needed." Prowl slid to the floor and sobbed.

After a few minutes Prowl had gotten himself together. "I… I need to go find Jazz." Optimus nodded and the SIC got up and left.

The SIC found him in his office. "Prowl? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." Prowl placed the data pad on the desk.

Jazz knew what it was without even looking at it. "Prowl… Please… I…"

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?"

"Because I wanted you to see who I really am, without my past influencing it."

"I don't understand… "

"There is more to my life then what is on that file. Every single thing you see in my file is one of the better parts of my life. My upbringing doesn't get any better than what is in my file. I lost my vision because of my creators. Something happened to them and they took it out on me." Jazz took off his visor and Prowl saw exactly what had happened.

"They had lost their jobs and my sight was the price that made them feel better about their lack of jobs. One of them held me down and the other one took my sight from me. I can't remember which one held me and which one took my sight. They shattered my optics and when they realized I could still see… They torched what was left of my optics. I felt all of it and there are times when I can still feel it. There are times when I jolt from recharge gasping for breath because I can still feel what they have done to me."

Jazz picked up his visor and clicked it back into place.

"I'm sorry I took my file… But… I wanted at least one bot that was above me to not start off feeling sorry for me and trying to "take it easy" on me. I got sick of it. Again I am sorry. I didn't want you taking pity on me, or feeling awkward around me, or worse… have you hate me."

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Because I am a freak."

Prowl pulled Jazz in to his arms and held him close. "You are so wrong Jazz. You couldn't be more wrong. I don't hate you, far from it and you aren't a freak either." Jazz wrapped his arms around his friend and sobbed. "Shh… It is okay, Jazz." The tactician continued to console the saboteur. "Jazz… Why don't you spend the night with me in my quarters?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on."

"I'm still on shift."

"Not anymore you aren't."

Jazz merely nodded and let Prowl lead him away.

* * *

Prowl typed in the code to his quarters and the doors slid open. The two bots walked in and Prowl led him to his berth. "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Prowl?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"You are my friend Jazz. I would do anything, with in my power, for you."

"Will you lay in the berth with me?"

"Of course, Jazz."

Prowl got comfortable and Jazz snuggled in next to him. The SIC stroked the TIC's helm gently and found that the saboteur had already fallen in to recharge. The tactician smiled a little and commed Prime.

:Prime?:

:Prowl?:

:Did I wake you sir?:

:No. What can I do for you?:

:I am informing you that Jazz and I won't be on duty tomorrow. Replacements have already been found and confirmed.:

:Good to know. Anything else?:

:Yes. I wanted to thank you.:

:For what?:

:You were right.:

:About what?:

:You were right about Jazz. Gaining his trust was very much worth it.: With that Prowl cut the comm.

Prowl smiled softly and drifted in to recharge himself. Hopefully… Hopefully tomorrow went better.

* * *

Jazz woke up the following morning alone. He felt sick to his tanks. He had confessed everything to Prowl. He rolled on to his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Great… and now I bet he hates me."

"Who do you think now hates you, Jazz?"

Jazz sat up and sighed in relief when he saw the look of concern in Prowl's optics. "I… I thought dreamt your reaction to my past."

"Ah… So your "now I bet he hates me" statement was referring to me."

The saboteur looked elsewhere and nodded his helm. The tactician sat next to his friend and offered him a cube of energon. Which Jazz, quietly but happily took. "It would take A LOT more than your past to make me dislike you, let alone hate you, Jazz. Besides, all of your actions since we have met have shown no hostile intent, so would I hate you? Jazz, as it stands, I have no reason to hate you. "

The TIC nodded his helm before finishing the cube of energon, which, when it was empty the SIC took and discarded it.

"You feel up to going over your mission plans with me? We aren't on duty, so we can discuss it where ever you feel more comfortable."

"Here is fine."

"Very well. I've gone through all your reports and they all have a 90% or higher rate of success, except for this one. This one has a less than 90% rate of success."

Prowl offered the data pad to Jazz. "This one… This one has 40% success rate. I know I won't agree to it and if I won't agree to it, do you honestly think Prime will?"

Jazz shook his helm. "Not likely."

"Not likely, Jazz? Try never. Prime has an issue with a 50% rate of success. I know for a FACT that he won't go for a 40% one. Nor will I."

"Fine."

"Jazz?"

"Hm?"

"How can we go over this if you aren't even going to talk to me about it? Heck, you aren't even fighting me on it! This isn't the Jazz I know."

The TIC looked up at his friend. "Jazz, you told me the reason you took your personal file was so that I wouldn't judge you, so that I could know the real you. So tell me, what is the real you? Because I thought the real you was someone like me. Someone who won't stop till the work was done, no matter how long it takes. Since I have met you, you have upheld the saying of "No bot left behind", even if that meant risking your own life to go back and get them."

The smaller bot only nodded.

"How many bots would you need for the mission?"

"I would need 9."

"You realize that IF this 40% success mission WAS okayed… 3 of them would die for sure, 4 would be captured for sure and if the other two were LUCKY they would make it out alive. You realize that means at least 2/3 of your team wouldn't come back to base."

Jazz looked elsewhere. "The mission would be a 100% rate of success for what the team would be after."

"But the data pad states it is a 40% chance. So what do you know that I don't?"

The saboteur looked back at the tactician with stone cold optics. "The mission drops to 40% because THAT is the chance of me and only me coming back online."

The SIC went from concern to shock as he looked at his friend. "I don't understand."

Jazz stood up and looked out one of Prowl's windows. "The mission would require me to give up my life."

"No."

Jazz spun around. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. I will not allow it. I will not allow you do this as my friend, nor will I allow you to do this as a senior officer."

"And what about a bot that has free will?"

Prowl felt fear and pain sink in to his spark. "You are right. You have free will and TECHNICALLY I can't stop you. But I will not sign off on it."

"You don't have to."

Prowl started to leave. "You can see yourself out." He left his quarters and headed for Prime's office.

:Ratchet?:

:Prowl? What is wrong?:

:Can you meet me in Prime's office?:

:Of course. On my way.:

Prowl was about to knock when he heard his name being called.

He smiled sadly. "Ratchet."

"Prowl? What's wrong?"

"You and Prime both need to know." With that he knocked and was allowed in.

* * *

"WHAT?! He wants to do WHAT!?"

"Ratchet… Please calm down."

"No I will not calm down!" After a few klicks of silence the medic looked at Prime. "You are kidding right? You are going to allow him to do this?"

"No, Prowl is right. I won't sign off on it. If Jazz wants to do that then he will have to do it as a bot of his own free will."

"Can't you stop him?!"

"How do you suppose we do that, Ratchet? He is head of Special Ops and he is THE best saboteur any of us have ever known. The brig won't hold him for long. He would find a way out." Prime thought for a moment. "But… this might change his mind." Optimus handed a data pad to Prowl.

The SIC looked down at the data pad and then back at Prime. "You are kidding right? You want me to give him this?"

"Give him what?" The medic was now confused. Prime nodded and the tactician showed the medic the data pad.

For the first time Optimus was not able to look his friends in the optic as he spoke, "It is a termination of service. He would be removed from special ops, he would no longer be TIC and he would no longer be allowed to stay on base. He could remain an autobot if he wanted but he would have to live somewhere else."

"Would you actually do that? What if he chooses to still go through with it?" Prowl asked and Ratchet feared the answer.

"I don't exactly have a choice, Prowl. I cannot allow the mechs and femmes under my command to be so reckless and not willing to obey an order."

Prowl nodded with tears in his optics as he left the office.

Ratchet stared at the closed door for a moment. "You did not just make him do that!" Prime looked to his long-time friend. "Can't you see that Prowl's spark is broken? Are you really that blind?!" Prime was shocked. Why was Ratchet yelling at him? "Are you too blind to realize that Prowl is in love with Jazz?" Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Prowl is part of my family and I will not stand by and allow this to happen!"

"We are all family Ratchet."

"He was my sister's son! His creators treated him badly and are both dead! Aside from Wheeljack and I Prowl has no one! I have watched him grow up and for him to let someone like Jazz in, was hard. I respect you but I will not stand by and watch this unfold."

Ratchet took off after Prowl. "PROWL!"

The bot stopped mid stride and turned around. "What's wrong?"

The medic took the data from his nephew's servo. "I will not watch this unfold. I'll do it. I will give this to Jazz. I will tell him." The door winged mech only nodded. The medic could see the life draining from his nephew's optics. He led the bot down the corridor and into his brother's lab.

"GAH! Ratch! I swear I haven't blown anything up." Wheeljack instinctively raised his servos in surrender. Ratchet pointed at his nephew who was staring at the floor.

"Watch him and for the love of Primus, DO NOT BLOW HIM UP!"

Wheeljack merely nodded as he lowered his servos and waited for Ratchet to leave before he approached his nephew. "Prowl? What's wrong?"

The SIC unable to trust his own voice, pointed to the main computer in the lab. "You want to show me something? Go ahead."

Prowl connected himself to the computer and brought up his fight with Jazz. At the end of it Prowl quietly disconnected himself from the computer and remained silent. "Why does Ratchet want me to watch you?"

Prowl took a shaky breath."I took what you just saw to Prime. Prime, Ratchet and I talked. Prime gave me a data pad to give to Jazz and that I needed to tell him that what was in the data pad would happen should he choose to go along with it. I left the office in tears but Ratchet caught up with me before I got too far. He took the data pad from me and told me he wasn't going to stand by and watch this happen, told me that he would give Jazz the data pad."

Wheeljack thought for a moment and then saw the emotions that played across the normally neutral face. "You love him. You love Jazz." Prowl nodded. "What was in the data pad that Ratchet is now going to give Jazz?"

"It is a termination of service. The data pad states that should he do what he has been told not to. He will no longer be head of Special Ops, if fact he would be removed from it all together. He will no longer be TIC and he will be required to leave the base."

Wheeljack stood in shock. "Now I know why Ratchet went to give it to him. He knows you couldn't."

* * *

Ratchet stormed down the corridors. Primus help him! He was ready to strangle Jazz. The rec room doors swished open and Ratchet saw Jazz drinking a cube of Energon. He slid in to the seat across from him. "Ratch?"

"I hope you are fragging happy you slag helm!"

Jazz raised an optic ridge. "Excuse me?"

"Congratulations to you. You made Prowl cry."

"What?!"

The medic all but threw the data pad at the saboteur. "He was supposed to give that to you but as his friend I decided to spare him the spark ache and told him I'd give it to you. I SUGGEST you think about your choice very carefully." The medic stood and left.

Jazz turned the data pad on and started to read. "Ratchet!" The bot stood and left after the medic. "Ratchet!"

"What do you want?"

"Prowl. I want to see Prowl."

"He is in Wheeljack's lab. Good luck."

Jazz raced off down the corridor.

:Jack?:

:Yeah Ratch?:

:Jazz is on his way to see Prowl.:

:Understood.:

* * *

"Jazz is on his way here. Do you want me to give the two of some privacy?"

"Please."

"Okay. I'll be in my office if you need me. If you choose to leave the lab, comm me and let me know and that way I will know it is safe to leave my office."

"I will and thank you."

"For?"

"For listening, for always listening."

"No problem." Wheeljack gave a soft smile and disappeared in to his office.

Prowl felt fear poke at his spark. Was Jazz mad at him because he told Prime or because it was Ratchet that gave the notice of termination of service? Was Jazz coming to tell him that he was leaving?

He wanted to fall apart all over again. He didn't think he could handle it. :Wheeljack… I'm leaving.: And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Jazz came in about 8 klicks later. "Prowl? Wheeljack?"

The inventor came out of his office. "He's gone."

"Slag! Do you know where he went?"

The inventor sighed. "My best guess would be either his office or his quarters. I would try his quarters first."

"Thanks Wheeljack." The saboteur raced out of the lab and down the corridor. He came to a halt outside of Prowl's quarters. He requested permission to be let in and the door slowly swished open. He was confused, if Prowl was in here why were the lights not on.

"What do you want Jazz?"

The smaller bot jumped. "Ah. So you are in here. Could we have a little light in here?"

"What do you want Jazz?"

The smaller bot sighed. "To come and talk to you."

"To talk to me, or to yell at me?"

"All I want to do is talk Prowl. No yelling, I promise."

Suddenly the lights came on and Jazz could see that Prowl was sitting in a chair behind his desk.

"What do you want to talk about Jazz?"

"I see you spoke with Prime."

"I felt as though I didn't have a choice."

"When Ratchet gave this data pad to me… he… he said I made you cry. Is that true?"

"It doesn't matter." Prowl stood and started to walk away from the saboteur.

Jazz gently but firmly grabbed Prowl's arm making the door winged mech look back. "But it matters to me."

"Nothing matters to you, Jazz! You proved that earlier when telling me that you would go on that mission even if it meant disobeying Prime! Your own life doesn't even matter to you!"

"Why should it matter to me, hm? My OWN creators have turned me blind to the point that I need a visor to see. They didn't care and neither does anyone else."

"What about Wheeljack, Ratchet, the Twins or even Prime?"

"They… they can fake their feelings."

"Even if they could, I can't! I was crying earlier because I realized that I love you! Prime wanted me to hand you, the termination of service and I couldn't! My spark was causing me so much pain at the thought that I would have to give that to you and then Ratchet offered and yet… my spark still didn't feel any better."

Jazz stared in shock before sighing. "I figured as much."

"What?"

"I figured you loved me."

"You really are sick Jazz… If you knew that I loved you then why for the love of Primus would you agree to go on that mission!"

"Because I didn't know until Ratchet came in. I knew it was your JOB to give the termination of service should it ever be required. So when Ratchet all but threw the data pad at me and told me that I had made you cry. I knew something was wrong. But it didn't click, till I turned on the data pad and read the title."

"Fine… Well then say what you came to say and then leave. Because I see now that it is clear, that if you won't fight for your job, which I know you love. Then I know you will never fight for anything you love."

"You are wrong Prowl. This is why I am here now. I am fighting for you. I've have been in love with you since the moment you told me your name 4 groons ago. Your voice… It sounded like bells. A beautiful sound, Prowl."

"But if you really feel that way then way did you tell me that you would still go on your mission?"

"Because I was hoping you would ask me to stay as someone you love. But I never heard it. You told me you wouldn't allow me to do it as a friend or as a senior officer."

"I didn't think you would believe me if I said anything."

"I would believe you now."

Prowl gently put his servo's on either side of Jazz's face and looked in to his optics. "Jazz… Please… Will you please stay here with me, as my lover?"

Jazz smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around Prowl. "Yes. Yes I will stay."

Prowl smiled a little, "Really?"

Jazz nodded. "Yes."

Prowl kissed Jazz and held him close. "Thank you. I love you, Jazz."

Jazz smiled. "I love you too, Prowl."

* * *

The following morning Prowl walked in to Jazz's office. "I wanted to run something by you."

Jazz looked up at the tactician. "Is everything okay? Normally, it is me who has to come and find you."

The SIC laughed. "All is fine Jazz. I wanted to talk about taking our relationship to the next level."

The TIC raised an optic ridge. "Oh?"

"Yeah… We've confessed how we have felt. I'd like for us to be a couple."

The saboteur got up from his desk. "I thought that is what we did last night."

"I meant make it public."

"Oh! Well…" Jazz pulled his lover closer to him and kissed him. "I'm not sure how to go about it without traumatizing anyone."

Prowl's optics widen in shock. "Jazz! You are so-"

"Loveable?"

The Tactician scowled, "That too. But that wasn't what I going to say."

"Really? What were you going to say?"

The SIC thought for a moment and then kissed his lover. "You made me forget."

The TIC laughed and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Jazz."

A few moments of silence passed, before Jazz spoke up. "Prowl… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You seemed horrified at what my creators had done to me, yet it almost seemed as though you weren't surprised. Why?"

"I know that I didn't have the upbringing that you did… But in the last few groons with my creators, we never got along. My Sire was always drinking high grade and would come home drunk. My carrier would blame what my sire did on me and then she would proceed to tell me, how much she hated me."

"Do you and your creators still fight?"

"I'd imagine so if they were still online. But bots change so you never know for sure."

The saboteur gasped. "Prowl… I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"It is okay Jazz. I still have some family."

"Oh? Do you get along with them?"

The tactician smiled a little. "Yeah, I get along with Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Wheeljack quite well." The TIC stared in shock. "My carrier was their older sister. Jack and Ratchet spent more time with me then she or my sire ever did, even when I was growing up. Now my creators never physically hurt me. Instead they would say hurtful things to me. I would run to Jack or Ratchet when I had problems."

Jazz waited for his lover to continue.

"At first, every bot thought it was me that was the problem. But when Ratchet and Jack started to have problems with her… Well… Let's just say I was now welcome in both their homes, no questions asked."

"That must have been hard on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting with your creators and bouncing between homes."

"It was, but as I got older… I spent more time with them and less time at home. Jack finally had had enough. He and Ratchet went to speak with her. They both chewed her out and then had a few 'choice' words for my sire. Regardless, the argument they had ended with them saying that I was going to live with them. About 4 metacycles later the three of us received word that my sire had offlined and that my carrier was not far behind. We went and saw her and she apologized. Whether she actually meant it or if she was just saying it because she was dying, I'll never know."

Prowl took a deep breath and continued. "Even though we never truly got along in the end, them being gone hit me hard. Once I was able to function again, Ratchet and Jack both spoke to Prime about me. I can't complain because 3 groons later I'm SIC and I couldn't be happier."

"I'm still sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah. But I would happily go through it again if it meant I could have you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed that! As I said in the beginning this story will have 3 chapters. Chapter 2 is written, so all I have to do is edit it. But I still need to write chapter 3, but I already have my notes for it. So I'm technically half way there! Please Read and Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Until Next Time,**

**~CatsPrivateBedroom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dark Reika. Here is a fresh batch of Prowl x Jazz cookies for you, Dark Reika. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate the review!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick – Second**

**Klick – Minute**

**Cycle – Hour**

**Joor – Day**

**Orn – Week**

**Decacycle – 3 Weeks**

**Groon – Month**

**Metacycle – Year**

**:Comm link:**

**::Bonded talk::**

**P.s. I use the word "pace" as a measurement of distance. One pace is the same as putting one foot in front of the other and counting as you go.**

* * *

Prowl could see that Jazz still had some slight trust issues because of his past. Trust issues that no amount of love or encouragement could fix. He decided to try a trust exercise. He asked the visored bot to meet him in the training room after his shift. After walking into the training room the SIC looked at his lover. "Jazz, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Take off your visor."

"What?"

"You say that you trust me. So I am asking that you take off your visor."

"Okay…" The TIC took off his visor and gave it to Prowl. "Now what?"

"Tell me. What do you see?"

"That is a stupid question Prowl. I am 100% blind without my visor and you know that!"

"I know. But that is not what I'm asking. I am asking you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then answer the question."

"Nothing, I see nothing." The tactician moved his servo in front of the saboteur and Jazz jumped back.

"I thought you couldn't see anything."

"I can't see anything."

"Then why did you move?"

"Because I felt it the air current change. If I had to I would say it was your servo." The smaller bot smiled a little. "But you knew that I would feel the current change. But exactly are you trying to prove to me?"

Prowl handed his lover back his visor. "That you are not as blind as you seem to think you are and that you need to trust your other senses, not just your sight."

"I do not understand."

"Your visor helps you see both day and night. But what would happen if it were to break? What would happen if you couldn't use it for a mission? I know that this is unlikely, but what would happen if woke from recharge and left without it?" The SIC waited a moment ant then continued. "I know, for a fact, that you trust very few bots with your life. I also know that, that number is smaller for those you trust to lead you around blindly."

"You are right. I only trust you to lead me around blindly."

The door winged mech smiled. "I am flattered, I really am. But that brings me to my next point. What if I was not able to help you? What if I could help you? I can't see at night even with my optics online, but I'm not blind either. My door wings tell me what my optics can't. I know that your skills could and would allow you to trust what is around you without having to trust others or see what is around you."

"Explain please."

"Without moving, listen and feel your surroundings."

"Is the ground beneath you stable?"

"It would not crumble under my weight. So yes it is stable, as long as it was not pulled out from under me."

"Good, now what do you hear?"

"You, about 20 paces to my left. A ventilation system 10 paces behind me and I hear the humming of a console about 60 paces in front of me."

"Very good, my love. Now spin around about 7 times and then try to find me."

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Very well." The TIC did as he was told and the tactician moved to the other side of the room. The smaller bot stopped and listened. "You are now about 40 paces to my right." Hey, wait a klick! You moved! You sneak!"

The taller bot walked over and kissed the currently blind mech. "You are right. I did move. But you still found me."

The TIC kissed back and smiled a little as he could feel the air current change as his lover left. He muttered to himself, "Maybe losing my sight wasn't so bad after all."

* * *

For the last 6 groons, their relationship had been going great. Jazz had found it odd that Prowl did not want to interfacing until after bonding, but he loved the mech so mech that he was willing to wait. 6 groons ago when Prowl told Jazz his past. He realized that he felt the same way as Prowl. For longer than he wanted to admit. He also knew that he would go through his entire past again if it meant he could have the tactician.

"DECEPTICON ALERT!" Jazz raced outside, he saw his lover outside already shooting. One by one the autobots came out and joined in the fight. Jazz knocked down the decepticon he was currently fighting and looked around and realized they were not going to win.

Jazz went over to Megatron. "Take me and leave them be." He really didn't think that the war lord would go for it but he knew he had to try anyway.

Starscream scoffed. "And why would we want the likes of you, you rusty slag."

"I have information that would be of better use."

"Oh and why-"

"Can it Starscream!'

"Yes master."

"I am listening. You were saying?"

"Take me, leave them be and I will give you whatever information I have."

"If you are lying to me… I will come back and slaughter all your friends and make you watch."

Jazz looked over at Prowl. He was on his side trying to fight two decepticons with his shot gun. He looked back at Megatron and nodded. "I understand."

"Very well. Decepticons! RETREAT!"

:I love you Prowl.:

:As I love you, Jazz.:

Prowl looked up. He felt something wrong. He knew something was wrong. He half pleaded, half yelled, "Jazz! No!"

Prowl watched in tears as Jazz continued to walk away with Barricade, Megatron and Starscream at his side.

Ratchet raced over to help Prowl. "Get off of me!"

"If I don't fix your wing you won't be able to walk!"

Once Ratchet was done, Prowl left the field and locked himself in his office.

* * *

4 groons later Prowl was wandering down the corridor when he heard his name being called. "Prowl?"

"Whatever you may need put it on a data pad and leave it on my desk." The SIC kept walking, not waiting for a response.

The visored bot sighed and muttered under his breath, "Prowl… what happened to you…" He spun on his pede and headed for the med bay. Surely Ratchet would know what was wrong with the tactician. "Ratch!"

The medic tuned around. "By the all spark! Jazz, is that you?"

"The one and only, Ratch. What is wrong with Prowl? I tried to get his attention in the corridor and it was almost like he did not recognize me. Now he was not looking at me, mind you, but how could he forget my voice?"

Ratchet did a check-up on his friend as they continued to talk. "He has tuned us out. Unless he is looking at you he will not know who you are. He fell apart when you left."

"I can only imagine. But I did it to save you all. I knew we were not going to win that battle 4 groons ago."

"How did you make it out alive?"

"False information, I turned it into a bomb."

"Well, I'm just glad you made it out alive and according to the check-up I just finished, you are healthy. You got lucky, Jazz."

Jazz sighed, nodded and left the med bay. He headed for Prowl's office. He entered the office. "What can I do for you?"

"You can drop the act Prowl. I can't believe you have tuned out your own lover!"

"Jazz left with the decepticon 4 groons ago. No word has been heard. He is assumed dead."

"Well then, I suppose you can hear ghosts, because I am standing right in front of you, Prowler!"

The SIC's helm snapped up. "Jazz?"

Jazz smiled a little and held his arms open. Prowl went over to him and held him close. "How could you-"

"Shh. It's okay. I know. I'm sorry that I left. I did it to save the autobots, but more importantly, to save you. I know you were hurting. I can only imagine that you still are."

Prowl let go and walked back to his desk. He sighed, "I was spark broken. I was going to ask you to bond with me."

Jazz froze. "Bond? You wanted to bond with me?"

"Yes. I love you more than anything. I was on my way to ask you when the battle broke out. I decided that I would ask you AFTER the battle."

Jazz sighed. "Only that never happened… Prowl… Is that still what you want?"

"To bond with you? More than anything."

The saboteur walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "Then my answer is yes."

The tactician tightened his grip around his lover's arms and froze. "You're serious?!"

The TIC kissed one of his lover's door wings and the SIC shuddered. "Yes. I am serious. I love you Prowl. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you alone. So yes, I will bond with you."

Prowl took one of Jazz's servos and kissed it. He turned around to face him. "Thank you. I love you so much Jazz. I am all yours after I finish my shift or this stack of data pads, whichever happens to come first."

"That is okay. I need to report to Prime. It will give you time to finish your data pads. It also means that we will not be interrupted later. I promise to come right back."

"You better!"

The two bots shared a kiss. "I have been waiting 4 groons to kiss you."

"Will you stop stalling and get going already? Preferably before any bot comes in here and sees what is going on."

"Okay, I am going. One last thing though."

"What might that be, Jazz?"

"I love you."

The door winged mech smiled. "As I love you."

He smiled as he watched his soon to be bonded leave, to go and speak with Prime. With any luck, Jazz would be back at the same time that he would be done with his small stack of data pads.

The saboteur knocked on Prime's door. "Come in."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Jazz?!"

"The one and only, boss. And before you ask, Ratchet as already seen and has given me a clean bill of health. I have also already spoken to Prowl."

"I happy to know that my SIC will not be moping around anymore and I am more than happy to know that you have come back alive and well. But I have to ask… Why? Why did you do it, Jazz?"

"4 groons ago… I knew we were not going to win that decepticon battle. Prowl was on his side trying to fight off 2 cons with his shot gun and the twins were outnumbered though I give them credit for trying. You and Ratchet were back to back fighting as were Wheeljack and Skyfire. I know what I did was reckless and could have gotten me offlined. But I feared that most of us would have had out last battle that joor."

"Just so you know, none of us offlined that joor."

"That is good to know." The TIC and handed Optimus a data pad. "The details of what I did for the last 4 groons."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Jazz. You are dismissed."

Jazz smiled and left. He headed back to Prowl's office. He entered and smiled a little to himself. He sat in one of the visitor's chairs and leaned across the desk and took his lover's servos and started to massage them.

Prowl groaned and onlined his optics. "Jazz? What are you doing?"

The saboteur smiled a little. "Helping you relax. I can imagine that going through all those data pads and then having to write reports makes your servos cramp."

"It does. Especially when you don't take breaks."

The visored mech smiled. "Which you never do. Does it feel good?"

"You have no idea."

The visored mech smirked. "I am glad. I'm just getting started." The door winged mech raised an optic ridge and waited for his lover to give him a clue. "What? I haven't been able to be near you, touch you or hold you in 4 groons."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine and I intend to make up for it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, starting now."

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed. I know this chapter was shorter then the first, The next chapter which will be the last chapter will be longer.

Until Next Time,

~CatsPrivateBedroom


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, I'm sorry about not posting this sooner. The plot bunnies had gone on strike and took my inspiration with them. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter for Angel With a Shotgun.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:  
****Nano-Klick - Second**

**Klick - Minute**

**Cycle - Hour**

**Joor - Day**

**Orn - Week**

**Decacycle - 3 Weeks**

**Groon - Month**

**Metacycle - Year**

* * *

**75 Metacycles Later...**

* * *

Jazz onlined his optics and noticed that Prowl wasn't in the berth with him. He saw a data pad on the night stand on his side of the berth. So he picked it up, turned it on and started to read it.

* * *

Jazz, I was called away and my apologies for not waking you before I left. Know that love you and I will be back later. –Prowl

* * *

Jazz managed to get himself out of the berth and wandered in to the living room. Seeing that his creations were awake he got some energon for himself and them.

"Carrier?" Jessalyn asked. "Can you tell us the story about our siblings?"

"Which one, sweetspark?"

"All of them!" Jessalyn replied.

"Yeah, all of them!" Jessenia and Jessyka chimed in.

"Once we finish our energon, I'll tell the stories, okay?"

"Yay!" Jazz smiled and shook his helm.

Once the young ones had finished their energon, the visored mech got all his creations to sit on the couch and he sat in the chair across from them.

"You all ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then. Your oldest sister Alina… When she was young, she would play by herself, she didn't want any help. She was smart. She could get herself out of almost anything your Sire and I put her in and she could get in to almost anything we tried to keep her out of. As she grew older we noticed that she was bright femme. She would get in to your sire's office and would be reading data pads that she shouldn't have been. We were mad at first because she getting into what she wasn't supposed to, but Alina could see problems that we couldn't."

"So did you stay mad at her?"

"No, we couldn't. By the time your sister Alina was 4, we found out that I was carrying your oldest brother Clement. He was as independent as Alina but he had a way to sooth bots with his words. He was gentle and kind and was never harsh. You usually found him with some bot who was suffering in some way."

"Do we get to meet him?"

"Yes. I'm not sure when though. He is on an important mission right now. Your Sire would know more. Do you want me to stop, or do you want to know more about your siblings?"

"More please!"

"By the time Clement was 3, your sire and I were surprised to learn that we were got to have two more creations, spark twins Eteria and Elfego. Eteria was the older of the two by 2 klicks, she and her brother we a unique pair. Eteria always wanted to be around me and that frustrated your sire quickly. Elfego on the other servo didn't care where he was as long as he was with his sister."

"Are they still like that?"

"Yes, they are. Even after 68 metacycles they are still the best of friends and refuse to go anywhere without the other."

"I hope me, Jessenia and Jessyka will be like that."

"I'm sure you three will be."

"Back to the story!"

"Yeah! More story."

"Shortly after Eteria and Elfego turned 3, your sire and I found out we were carrying spark twins, Axel and Rocky. They were always quiet and your sire and I were concerned that they were plot something evil. However by the time Axel and Rocky were 1 we had another creation. We had a femme, her name was Scarlett. Scarlett loved her two brothers, Axel and Rocky and the two of them loved her. The three of them are still the best of friends after 64 metacycles. They are always traveling together."

"So they are close just like Eteria and Elfego?"

"They are. Axel and Rocky always protected Scarlett and three of them live together off base."

"Cool."

"Once Scarlett was 4 we had femme Jacey and her spark twin, her brother, Jace. Jacey and Jace were about 6 groons old when we had another set of spark twins, Oistin and Resin. Jacey and Jace work with Wheeljack and Skyfire in the lab inventing things. As for Oistin and Resin, they are part of Prime's guard, they work alongside Ironhide."

"Do they get along like the others?"

"They aren't the best of friends but they do get along." The four young ones smiled and Jazz continued.

"An orn after Oistin and Resin were 2 and half, Dillon was brought in to our family. He liked being the centre of attention and he didn't like being alone. About a metacycle later your sire and I were nervous about bringing your sister Skye in to the family. But Dillon adjusted well. Dillon and Skye are best friends, they have been for 56 metacycles, and like Axel, Rocky and Scarlett, Dillon and Skye live together off base."

"Yay!"

The visored mech smiled once again and continued. "After Skye was 2 we had Linley. She has been working in the med bay with Ratchet since she was 24 metacycles old, so for the last 30 metacycles. Once Linley was 4 we brought Kesin in to our family. Now unlike ALL of your siblings, including the 4 of you, he is a trouble maker. He is always doing things he's not supposed to. He has hurt bots with his pranks."

"Is that why you and Sire tell us it is better to behave and to not do things like that?"

"Yes. That is exactly why. Your sire and I decided that until we could handle Kesin we weren't going to have any more creations. That lasted for 6 metacycles. Once Kesin was 6 we had your sister Autumn. Autumn was a very quiet femme. Like Alina and Clement she was independent, but she liked being around bots. She was usually with Dillon, Skye or Linley. Once Autumn was 2 we had spark twins Mesi and Misu."

"Did Kesin get better as he got older?"

"Sadly, he didn't. Your sister Mesi and her brother Misu were another unique pair like Eteria and Elfego. Eteria and Elfego could feel the wind, they could read the wind. They knew when a storm was coming. As for Mesi and Misu, they loved water. They could read the waves. Eteria, Elfego, Mesi and Misu are constantly updating us about the weather which has been help over the metacycles."

"That is cool that they can do that."

"It is. It is a talent that your sire and I have never seen before."

"More story!"

"Okay. Where was I... Right! Mesi and Misu turned 2 and we added Lili to the family. Autumn stopped spending time with her older siblings and spent all of her time with Lili. She was always where Lili was and if she couldn't be, than she was never far away. The two of them have been best of friends since the joor Lili was born, 40 metacycles ago. 5 metacycles after Lili, we had Leo. Leo loved having friends and was rarely in one spot for long. Once Leo was 10 we had Kadin. Kadin and Linley have been best of friends since he was born 25 metacycles ago. They live together off base. Unlike Linley who works with Ratchet in the med bay, Kadin works with your sire."

"What about me, Jessenia and Jessyka?"

"Well, after we had Kadin. We didn't think we would have any more creations. Kadin was 19 metacycles when I found out I was carrying you 3 femmes. You 3 were a pleasant surprise. Once you 3 were old enough we brought your little brother Nathan in to the family. Your Sire and I are proud that the three of you are so nice to him. He adores the 3 of you."

"We know." The three femmes smiled and hugged there little brother. "We love him."

The TIC smiled. "I'm glad. Why don't the four of you go play until your Sire gets back?"

"Okay!" The three femmes took their brother and scurried off to play.

* * *

Jazz relaxed in the chair again and started to read. He was so deep into what he was reading he didn't even hear his bonded walk through the door. "Hey beautiful."

Jazz looked up and smiled. "Hey yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. How was work?"

"I wish I could say it was uneventful."

"Was it the twins or Kesin?"

"Both."

The Saboteur put his data pad and sighed. "Why couldn't he be more like his older siblings, and you know, behave?"

The SIC went over to his bonded and started to massage his shoulders and back struts. "I don't know. He has 14 older siblings to choose from and 10 younger ones."

"Technically 6 younger ones, Prowler. Nathan is only 2 metacycles old and the triplets, Jessenia, Jessalyn and Jessyka just turned 6."

"I know, but they still stay out of trouble."

Jazz laughed. "True. They are more well behaved then some of our adult creations. So what did Kesin and Twins do? Or do I even want to know?"

"They thought it would be fun to prank some of the senior staff. Some got their paint colours changed. Ironhide's weapons don't work, they only smoke."

Jazz cringed. "If Ironhide was pranked... that means Oistin and Resin were too... How bad was it?"

"Bad enough that the two of them dented the slag out of the twins and they left Kesin to be Ironhide's problem. They didn't want to get on your bad side for beating their younger brother up."

Jazz laughed. "Well… We knew that when we started having creations that eventually the twins would get involved. We got lucky that is was only one of our soon to be 27 creations."

"That is true. I can't believe that we have 25 creations and 2 more on the way. Oh! That reminds me. I got word from our oldest creations. They are coming back tomorrow and they want to know if they can come and see you and the little ones."

"Which ones?"

"Well I got word that 4 of them will be back tomorrow and 3 more the joor after that."

"Again, which ones."

"Our daughter Alina, our son Clement and spark twins Eteria and Elfego. Eteria has really missed you. As soon as she knew Alina was talking with me she wanted to know how you were."

Jazz laughed. "Eteria was always a carrier's femme. Her twin brother didn't care where he was as long as he was with her."

"I remember. When she was crying, only you could calm her down and that got frustrating pretty quick."

"Especially when I wasn't able to help. So I take it that the 3 that are coming back the joor after tomorrow are our twins Axel and Rocky and our femme Scarlett?"

"Yes. Speaking of creations, what should we name the two we are about to have?"

"I was thinking, Lelia and Myra."

"Lelia and Myra, they sound perfect."

"Really?"

"Of course! I think they are beautiful names."

"Sire!"

Prowl laughed as the triplets tackled his legs. "Were you three good for Carrier?"

"We were." The Tactician looked at his bonded. ::Were they?::

::They were angels. I told them about their older siblings.::

"Can you three go find and play with your brother for me, please?" The three femmes scurried out of the room. "We are about to get crowed in here, Jazz."

"Not any more then, when we had 9 of our creations living in here at once."

"That is true. By the way, I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Mhm, here." Prowl placed a box with a ribbon in his bonded's lap.

Jazz looked up at his bonded. "What is it?"

"Open it and you will see."

The TIC carefully opened the box and gasped at what he saw. He pulled out the crystal heart plaque. He smiled as he read it.

* * *

When we fell in love, I gave you my spark.

When we became bonded, I gave you my word.

That as long as I am online, I will give you my love.

Happy Anniversary, Jazz

Love always, Prowl

* * *

"Prowler…"

"Happy 75 metacycles, Jazz." The SIC pulled his bonded in to a hug and kissed him.

"Happy 75 metacycles, Prowl." The saboteur handed his lover an audio file.

"What's this?"

"My anniversary gift to you. I've been working on it for a couple of orns. I wrote a piece of classical for you. I know how much you love classical."

Prowl listened contently to the piece. "It is beautiful, Jazz. Thank you."

* * *

"I'm glad you transferred in to Prime's unit."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I can't imagine being in a relationship with any bot else on this base, let alone being bonded to any bot else for 75 metacycles."

Prowl picked Jazz up and gently placed him on his lap. "And what would you have done if I hadn't come here?"

"I would have been alone for the rest of my existence. My spark belongs to you. It did the moment I saw you in your office. What about you?"

"If I hadn't of met you… I know, for sure, that I would have spent my existence alone. I had refused to let any bot in and then you came along. Your smile and voice just walked right in as if it had been there the whole time. My spark belonged to you the moment you walked in to my office. I have loved you for 75 metacycles, Jazz and I will love you till the end of my existence."

Jazz kissed his bonded and smiled. "You will always be my angel with a shotgun and I will forever love you, Prowl."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please R&R!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~CatPrivateBedroom**


End file.
